Kids World's Adventures of Jurassic Park
Kids World's Adventures of Jurassic Park is the first Kids World/Jurassic Park crossover movie and the first one by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube somewhere in the near future. Coming Soon Plot John Hammond (Richard Attenborough), the founder and CEO of bioengineering company InGen, has created a theme park called Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, a tropical island near Costa Rica, populated with cloned dinosaurs. After a park worker is killed by a Velociraptor, the park's investors, represented by lawyer Donald Gennaro (Martin Ferrero), demand that experts visit the park and certify it as safe. Gennaro invites the mathematician Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum) while Hammond invites paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant (Sam Neill) and paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler (Laura Dern). Upon arrival, the group is stunned to see a Brachiosaurus and a herd of Parasaurolophus in the distance. At the visitor center, the group learns during a laboratory tour that the cloning was accomplished by extracting the DNA of dinosaurs from mosquitoes that had been preserved in amber. However, the strands of DNA were incomplete, so DNA from frogs was used to fill in the gaps. The dinosaurs were all cloned genetically as females in order to prevent breeding. The group is then joined by Hammond's grandchildren, Alexis "Lex" and Timothy "Tim" Murphy (Ariana Richards and Joseph Mazzello) for a tour of the park, while Hammond oversees the trip from the park's control room. However, the tour does not go as planned, with most of the dinosaurs failing to appear and a Triceratops becoming ill. As a tropical storm approaches Isla Nublar, most of the park employees depart on a boat for the mainland and the visitors return to the electric tour vehicles, except Ellie, who stays with the park's veterinarian to study the Triceratops. During the storm, Jurassic Park's computer programmer, Dennis Nedry (Wayne Knight), who has been bribed by a corporate rival to steal dinosaur embryos, deactivates the park's security system to allow him access to the embryo storage room. Most of the park's electric fences are deactivated, leading the Tyrannosaurus rex to attack the tour group. Grant, Lex, and Tim narrowly escape while the T. rex devours Gennaro, injures Malcolm and shoves one of the vehicles over an embankment. On his way to deliver the embryos to the island's docks, Nedry becomes lost, crashes his Jeep, and is killed by a Dilophosaurus. Sattler assists the park's game warden, Robert Muldoon (Bob Peck), in a search for survivors, but they only find Malcolm before the Tyrannosaurus rex returns. They escape in one of the vehicles. Unable to decipher Nedry's code to reactivate the security system, Hammond and the park's chief engineer Ray Arnold (Samuel L. Jackson) opt to reboot the entire park's system. The group shuts down the park's grid and retreats to an emergency bunker, while Arnold heads to a maintenance shed to complete the rebooting process. When he fails to return, Sattler and Muldoon head to the shed themselves. They discover the shutdown has disabled the remaining fences and released the velociraptors; Muldoon distracts the raptors while Sattler turns the power back on. She discovers Arnold's severed arm and escapes. Soon after, the raptors ambush and kill Muldoon. Alone in the park, Grant, Tim, and Lex discover the broken shells of dinosaur eggs. Grant concludes that the dinosaurs have been breeding, which occurred because they have the genetic coding of frog DNA—West African bullfrogs can change their gender in a single-sex environment, making the dinosaurs able to do so as well. On the way back to the visitor center the trio encounter a herd of Gallimimus when suddenly the Tyrannosaurus rex appears out of the jungle and kills one. Grant, Tim, and Lex reach the visitor center, and Grant leaves them there as he goes searching for the others. After finding the bunker, Grant and Sattler head back to the visitor center, where the children are being attacked by two velociraptors. The four head to the control room, where Lex restores full power, which allows the group to call for rescue. While trying to leave, they are cornered by the raptors but escape when the T-rex suddenly appears and kills both raptors. Hammond arrives in a Jeep with Malcolm, and the entire group flees together. Before they board a helicopter to leave the island, Grant says he will not endorse the park, a choice with which Hammond concurs. Trivia *Baby Lola, Simba, SpongeBob SquarePants, Stan Marsh, Danny, Taran, Aladdin, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jack Skellington, Scooby-Doo, Ash and the characters, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot and the characters, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Bloom and her friends, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Batty Koda, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Stephanie Tanner, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Kelly, Lynn, Leo Little, Amy, the Little Giants gang (from Little Giants), Pepper, Molly, July, Kate, Duffy, Tessie, the ZOOM gang (from PBSKids: ZOOM) , Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, The Flash/Tony, Sean, German speaking boy, Tony's brother, Juel, Erin, Nicky, Jeannie, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, the Baby Geniuses gang (from the Baby Geniuses and Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2 films), the characters and Kids World's Adventures Team will guest star in this film. Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Kids World/Steven Spielberg films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Animals and Kids films